


Don't Deserve You

by loveadoodle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveadoodle/pseuds/loveadoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ponders how he ever got so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Don’t Deserve You by Plumb and decided a fic must be written.

Sherlock smiled to himself as he watched his girlfriend of two years, no, now she was his fiancée.   Never in a million years would he have ever imagined that he would be in this position.  He had always believed that he was married to his work; he had no need for useless, frivolous sentiment.  Yet, here he was, lying in bed watching the woman who had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him sleep peacefully.  Sunlight trickled into the room through a crack in the curtains behind her, creating a halo-like ring of light around her.  She looked like an angel wrapped in his soft, white sheets.  Her face bore a look of content happiness.  He reached forward to brush back a lock of chestnut hair that had fallen across her face when he saw the glint of the sliver ring that rested on her finger.  He felt his heart swell as the thought of spending forever with Molly brought a smile to his face.  She stirred a bit, opening an eye just a crack.

“What are you smiling at?” she asked with an arch of her brow, her voice a bit hoarse from sleep.

“I was just thinking,” he murmured softly. 

“About what?” she prodded, shifting a bit so that she was facing him directly. 

He sighed and looked into her chocolate eyes.  “How lucky I am.  I always thought that sentiment was a weakness that had no place in my life.  It was for fools and ordinary people, and I tried to avoid it at all costs.  Yet, here I am with you.  You are not my weakness; you are my strength.  Without you, I would not be here.  You have saved me more times than I can count.  How did I ever get so lucky?"

Molly giggled brightly.  “What _did_ you put in that tea last night?  You’ve gotten all sentimental,” she teased.    

“I am serious Molly Hooper.  I have done so much in the past to hurt you, yet you always forgive me.  You have never given up on me.  You have seen me in my darkest hour and pulled me back up when I was falling.  You’ve seen the very worst of me, yet you love me in spite of all my flaws.  You are the bravest, kindest, most loving person I have ever known, and I am an incorrigibly obstinate, inconsiderate arse.  Why did you ever agree to marry me?” the detective asked, his face taking on a somber look.

“Maybe because I’m a fool with no sense,” the petite brunette joked, letting out a laugh.  She sobered quickly when she saw how serious he was.  “Sherlock, after all these years, you still can’t see why I love you?  Yes, you are can be a complete arsehole on occasion, but you are also one of the greatest men I have ever known.  I know you, and I’ve seen sides of you you never let others see.  You can be very kind and thoughtful and considerate when you want to be.  Yes, you have your flaws; you have many flaws.  I don’t love you _in spite_ of them; I love you _for_ them.  You’re imperfect, and that’s why I love you.  I wouldn’t have you any other way.”  She reached forward and cupped his face in her hand to emphasize her point.  Instinctively, he leaned into her touch. 

“You, Miss Hooper, are far too selfless, and I am far too selfish.  I don’t deserve someone like you.” 

 “Sherlock, you, of all the people in the world, deserve to be loved, and I will always love you, no matter what.”  At this, Sherlock’s face lightened.  “Why else would I agree to spend the rest of my life with you?”

“Like you said before, it could be because you are a fool,” Sherlock pointed out.

“Well, we can be fools together then,” his fiancée responded, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I don’t think I’d mind being a fool with you,” he replied with a smile.

“Now then, all this sentimental talk has made me quite famished,” Molly stated, disentangling herself from the sheets and crawling off the bed.  “I think I would rather like something to eat, and I would rather like it if you joined me.”  She pulled on his dressing gown and sauntered to the door.  Sherlock was only too happy to follow her out.


End file.
